Secrets that Bind
by StarGazing03
Summary: Otherwise known as 5 things Ron never told anyone. Contains Weasley and Dumbledore bashing


**I'm not sure why I wrote this, I just thought there was more than meets the eyes about Ron.**

**

* * *

**

**5 Secrets Ron never could tell anyone...**

1. **Being the youngest boy stunk. **People always talk about how hearts seem to grow whenever people have children, but that clearly didn't happen with the Weasley parents. By the time Ron came around, Molly and Arthur had had enough with boys. Bill and Charlie were both spoiled beyond belief by their loving mother. Percy was like any middle child, sometimes looked over, but still extremely loved. Fred and George, despite Ron being younger, were treated like the youngest siblings, they got away with everything. Even though Mrs. Weasley acts like they're a huge hassle, she loves them with all her heart. Ginny was obviously loved just as much, if not more than her brothers, if only for being a girl.

He was always overlooked. The last plain boy who wasn't spectacular at anything, unlike his brothers. The only thing that was unique about him was something his family looked down on. It didn't matter to him, at least not at first, most of the time he'd simply ignore the glares his family gave him.

2.** Even though his childhood isn't half as bad as Harry's, he was abused. **His parents were much more sporatatic than the Dursley's were with Harry. His beatings normally didn't have a rhyme or reason to them. He guessed that he was lucky, but he always dreaded his next beatings. Harry got abused more regularly, but his beatings weren't terrible. When he was beat, they'd always hurt. He hated the scars that covered his body, yet nobody ever noticed the small scars. The only person who ever noticed was one of his primary school teachers and then his parents had lied about him being a rough kid. It wasn't true, but nobody thought that the nice Weasley's would hurt a child.

Perhaps he didn't want anyone to know about the abuse since he always covered the scars, at first by only wearing long sleeved shirts, and then by using glamour charms starting in second year. He knows that most people would just pity him them.

**3. Dumbledore pays his family to spy on Harry. **He doesn't like it at all, but he can't change it. His mother practically forces him to befriend Harry and get information about him. He despises Harry at first for this, but once he sees the boy who has some of the same problems as he does, he can't help but become friends with him. And occasionally he'll withhold something he notices about Harry when Dumbles asks for a report; he is supposed to be clueless after all.

**4. He only pretends to be dumb. **It all started when he was eight, before that he had great grades, and was the smartest kid in the class. Then Fred said, "Oh, being smart won't get you anywhere, you troll! Mum and Dad don't love you because you're so smart." After that he began to lie about his intelligence. His grade's slipped rapidly and teachers began calling him lazy. In his free time, he studies calculus and potions, when nobody's looking. Of course, once he graduated Hogwarts, he left and went to a muggle college and ended up teaching. Sure, Harry and Hermione were shocked at this, but he loved what he did.

**5. Even though he loves teaching, his one true passion is music. **Like most wizards, his parents don't approve musicians. Even though Mrs. Weasley will admit to loving older music, that's something for lazy do-nothings, not her sons. Even for the son that gets looked down on, it's not allowed. It really hurts, knowing that he's good at music- a musical prodigy- even, but his family looks down on it. Sometimes, when he's alone, he'll start strumming like his guitar was right there, instead of hidden away at the bottom of his trunk. When he was first packing for Hogwarts, he tucked his guitar away and hoped that there'd be a place for him to play it. Once he got there, he found things to not be much different from home, the Twin Troubles, still leaned over him, and his music still wasn't allowed.


End file.
